Brett Morris, on the Story of the Phantom
by Sebman32
Summary: Brett is just a regular kid, in a regular town-well maybe not. Brett and his reporter family has just moved to Amity Park, to have thier big story break-on Danny Phantom. When Brett befriends Danny Fenton, little does he realize what he's getting into. Rated T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic of, of course, Danny Phantom (awesomeness). I must say, it was always my favorite show... Just so you know, I don't own any of the following**

**Danny Phantom, Reporters, School**

**Hope you like it! Please R&R!**

Chapter 1:

Brett was walking down the street to his warm and cozy house. He stopped as he was walking to gaze up at the sky. Any normal boy, living in a normal city, might've been looking up to see a bird, or the sunset. But Brett's town wasn't "normal" Brett had just moved to Amity Park, home of the mighty Phantom. As he looked up he smiled and waved at the ghost boy, trying to get his attention.

Danny's PoV

Danny looked down to see a boy he didn't know, waving at him. He seemed to be about the same age as him, yet he didn't recognize him. 'I bet he's new' Danny thought to himself. 'I'll probably meet him tomorrow, when school starts again.'

Brett's PoV

I kept waving until the legend was out of view. Thinking to myself 'Gosh I hope I'll get to meet him in person!' I realized that school was starting tomorrow, that this was the last day of summer. I looked down on myself cautiously, hoping I still looked fine. 'Yep' I thought. 'No ripped clothes, both my shoes, all my hair, nothing my dad can try to report on.' Oh, uh, did I mention my dad's a reporter. We got moved here because of Danny Phantom, my dad was supposed to get a big break on it or something. Unfortunately, that hasn't happened yet because the phantom is 'too elusive' or something. I think that's it's all a pile of shit, my dad just trying to get us to move again. As I walked in the door, I realized what time it was.

"Oh shit. 10:30. That's waaaay past my curfew. I should've been home at ten!"

"Brett Joseph Morris! Where have you been!" my mom yelled at me.

"Sorry," I answered, "Still getting used to the new town I guess." Well it was the truth, sorta. I'd been waiting 45 minutes to meet Danny Phantom, The Great Ghost Boy. Like my dad described him.

"Well at least go upstairs before your father can yell at you too, I do want you to get some sleep tonight."

"Ok, Mom." I slowly headed upstairs.

~the next morning~

Danny's PoV

I woke up the next morning to my ghost sense. 'Oh great, first Skulker last night, now what? The Box Ghost?' I checked my window, for once, I was right.

"I am the box ghost. BEWARE!"

I quickly changed form and yelled back, "I will beat you, BEWARE!"

Fortunately, the box ghost is a complete idiot, and I got him in record time. I flew back inside, and quickly got dressed, didn't want to miss my first day, Lancer might expel me.

~at school~

Brett's PoV

Once I got to school, I was called into the office and given my schedule and locker. As I was walking to my locker I heard, "I'm gonna get you Fenturd!" and I saw a boy, with raven black hair, being chased by what looked like a buff sumo wrestler. After them, I saw a Goth girl and some kid carrying a PDA. 'Wow,' I thought to myself, 'this school is completely and utterly insane.'

On the other side of the school I heard, "Ghost!" so I immediately went against the crowd to see what was happening, figuring it was Danny Phantom. Boy was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Guys, here's the second chapter, more to come (I hope...). I probably won't update this fast, I'm starting to get writer's block. Sorry 'bout the crappy chapters, it should get more interesting! Please R&R! By the way, how many of you think I should just trash this story?**

Chapter 2:

Brett's PoV

Brett ran down the hallway to see what was going on, just to see a terrible sight. He saw a HUGE meat monster. It was attacking the cafeteria. Not many people really looked that worried-except Mr. Lancer.

"Hey! Where's Danny Phantom!" Lancer yelled. Well, it was almost like he could tell the future, because Phantom decided to show up then. He defeated the monster quickly with some thermos thing.

~first hour~

Danny's PoV

I got to class a little late, well-a lot late. It was about 30 minutes after the bell rang when I got to class. Sure I heal fast, but not THAT fast. I walked in as Lancer was introducing a new student to the class. He was about my height (5,9), had sandy-blonde hair that was a little long, wore black jeans with light blue converse, and a solid grey shirt with a red hoodie.

"Ok students; let's give a warm welcome to our new classmate, Brett Morris. He just moved here from Boston with his parents, the new reporters in town?" Mr. Lancer seemed to be asking.

"Um ya." The new kid, Brett said looking awkward standing in the middle of the room. The room was silent as he went to sit down, making the escape to my seat harder than usual.

"Mr. Fenton." Lancer said annoyed.

"Yes sir?" I asked carefully.

"Well," he said, "since you've already had two detentions this month, and I don't what to have another with you, your punishment for being late will be to show our new classmate Brett around. Deal?"

"Deal." I said, sealing it.

Brett's PoV

'Wait. Punishment? Well that's a nice way to welcome a new student, I hope he isn't too bad.' Brett slowly walked to the back of the room, were he saw 'Mr. Fenton' sit down. He was sitting by his friends, the Goth girl and the techno geek. I sat down behind them and hoped for the best.

"Hi, I guess you know I'm Brett, what are your names?" I said, feeling awkward.

"Hi," 'Fenton' said, "I'm Danny. These are my friends Sam, and Tucker," he said gesturing to both of them. "What's your next class," he asked, pointing at the schedule crumpled up in my hand.

"Umm.." I said carefully smoothing it back out, "I have gym, you guys?"

"Same," they all said in unison.

~lunch~

Danny's PoV

"So what do you guys think of the new kid?" I asked, unknowingly.

"I think he's pretty cool, other than the fact that his parents are reporters," Tucker said carefully, keeping an eye out for Brett.

"Yep, Danny," Sam said, "You really need to be careful around him, he might have his parent's reporting skills and kill your secret."

"I know. But still Brett seems-."

"Brett seems what?" Brett said coming up behind me.

"I was going to say you seem like a really nice, cool, kid." I said hoping it would throw him off.

"Really," he asked, "were you?"

"Yes." I said calmly, "I really was."

'I think…' I thought.

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**

**-Seb**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been busy with school, 7th grade and all. I hope to update on most Saturdays, but I won't have a computer next week, so bare with me. Hopefully I can get next chapter typed up on Tuesday or Wednesday cause I'll have to be typing anyway. well since I've forgotten to do this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (Though I wish I do) I only own this specific storyline and the Morris's**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Brett's PoV

~later that day`

'Maybe he wasn't just telling a story. Maybe he was telling the truth. And maybe he's a dirty rotten liar.' I thought to myself walking home, hoping I wouldn't run into _them._ Fortunately, I made it home. Unfortunately, my parents beat me there.

"Brett, have a nice, quiet day at school?" My mother asked.

"Um well…" I stuttered, "Well there were only two ghosts – technically one since Phantom wasn't trying to kill us all."

"Wait Phantom was at your school?" My dad, being the person he is, butted in and tried to interview me. "What did he look like? How tall was he? What was he wearing? What did he do?"

"Whoa Dad," I said, "Slow down. He was about my height, 5'9, 5'10, he had bright white hair and glowing green eyes. He was wearing a hazmat suit that was black with silver gloves, boots, a silver belt, and silver collar. **(I've always thought it was silver, not white on his suit) **It covered all his body, but his head and had a strange white emblem on it that looked like a 'P' inside a 'D'. And like I said, he was trying to help the school, not destroy it."

My dad ran his fingers through his hair, obviously deep in thought. He was pacing now, and I wondered when I could go upstairs to do my homework. He finally said, "Well that's exactly how the pictures looked, so obviously you're not lying…"

"Why would I be lying!?" I exploded. "What do you think; I'm hiding something from you? How about I prove my 'loyalty' to you and snap a picture tomorrow at school?"

My dad stopped pacing and stared at me, "Wait, you'll do that?"

"Of course." I answered slowly, "But what could you do for me?"

"What do you want?" We had a stare down until I came up with an idea.

"Well first, I want you to give me a _good _camera. Not some crappy, cheap disposable one. Second, I need a new laptop, to do my homework, almost all of my teachers have me type. On my old one, it'll crash every 5 minutes, so I'll never get anything done. Deal?"

My dad sighed. "Deal." We shook on it.

"So where's the camera?" I asked carefully.

"It's over here." I followed as we walked over to the dining room. He picked up a large case and handed it to me. "Here it is, fully charged."

"Thanks."

~the next day~

Sure, I got some strange looks from carrying around a camera bag, but no one really questioned why, except Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Whatcha got there Brett?" Sam asked slowly.

"A camera." I told her. "My parents are trying to get me to take pictures of interesting things that happen at school, you know, them being reporters and all. I'll probably take pictures of the lunch, it's probably poisoned."

I got a few grins from that, then a slight glare from Danny. "Ok, sure that's funny. How about you tell us why _they _wanted you taking a camera to school."

He'd caught my lie. 'Should I play it cool or tell them the truth?' "Well they'd wanted me to take pictures of ghosts, cause we saw a few yesterday."

"Any in particular?" He glared again, confusing me even more.

"Um. I dunno. Maybe… Danny Phantom?"

They all glared at me 'WTF. What's their problem?'

I also heard Sam and Danny whispering. "Should we tell him."

"No he could blow my secret."

"Good point, his parents _are_ reporters."

"But I feel bad keeping this from him."

"Keeping what from me?" I asked, interrupting them. "I promise I won't tell my parents, they're kind of stalkerish, and I want my own life."

"What would you tell them if they _were_ to ask?"

"Sam!" Danny shouted. He whispered something into her ear, and Tucker's. They both nodded slowly and backed off.

"Listen Brett." Danny said getting close. "You don't need to tell _anyone_ about this past conversation deal?"

I nodded. "Deal. But what were you talking about anyway?"

But they were already walking away.

* * *

**Ok what'd you think? Please R&R! (Hopefully this story will be updated by Thursday. Otherwise you will be waiting until... well a while.)**


End file.
